


Starry Starry Night

by sharkeu, takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: Park Jinyoung is bad in making surprises. But, it's his girlfriend's birthday. What would he do?





	Starry Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE WHO CREATED UGHHHABANGS, MICCA MARGAS!!!!! WE LOVE YOUUUUUUU <3

Spring is almost starting and school is getting busier. This is also a sign that Micca’s birthday is coming up. It’s also the first time that one of the school’s power couple will be celebrating Micca’s birthday together.

Jinyoung is not the type of guy who does romantic things to make something special. It’s not that he is really not romantic. It just doesn’t suit him well. And that he’s really not used to doing those kinds of stuff. Unless his best friend, who happens to be the boyfriend of her girlfriend’s best friend, helps him in creating some kind of a plan for Micca’s birthday. It’s their first time to celebrate it too so it’ll be really special for Micca.

Mark sat down on the sofa inside his and Jinyoung’s apartment and opened a can of beer while he watches his best friend walking back and forth in their room.

“So, what should I do? I don’t even have any plans. I can’t think of anything. Help me, Mark.” Jinyoung is looking so desperate and Mark wants to laugh at him. Countdown to Micca’s birthday: 1 month to go.

“Make it simple and sweet. Like how you asked her to be your girlfriend. I doubt she’ll make it a big deal Jinyoung.” Mark said.

“But I don’t want to go to another star gazing. I want this one to be different. Something she’ll never forget.” Jinyoung reasoned. He really looked so desperate that Mark is trying his best not to laugh at his best friend.

“You still have a month, Jinyoung. You’re still good.” Mark patted Jinyoung’s back before going inside his room. Jinyoung sighed heavily and went back to his room as well, sulking.

It was a habit of Jinyoung and Mark to fetch their girlfriends, who also share the same apartment, every day. But this day’s a bit different. Jinyoung was out early in their apartment and Mark just thought that he went ahead and fetched Micca. But when he arrived at Micca and Shaina’s apartment he was surprised to see both of them waiting for him.

“Hey Micca, where’s your boyfriend?” Mark asked as he greeted Micca and went to give Shaina her good morning kiss.

“I don’t know. He just messaged me this morning that he can’t fetch me since he needs to do something. I’m not sure what. And it’s also the first time that he’s not here so I don’t know what to feel.” Micca looked disappointed but she tries her best to not let the couple see her emotions.

“Don’t worry we’ll drop you off your class! I’ll also look for Jinyoung and ask him about his whereabouts this morning.” Mark said before they left for school.

Jinyoung was nowhere to be found the whole day. He only messaged Micca from time to time but not once did he tell her where he was and why he was out the whole day and can’t even meet her. Micca was disappointed but tried to understand Jinyoung. She trusts him enough. Besides, she has a lot of school works to finish so it’ll be a good distraction from worrying about a very busy boyfriend.

*Countdown to Micca’s birthday: 3 weeks to go*

Jinyoung was still not convinced that what he has been planning since last week was enough to make Micca happy. He knows how much Micca loves watching the stars, in fact it has been a part of their dates since they became a couple, and doing that on her birthday wouldn’t make it special enough. 

Mark, on the other hand, feels that Jinyoung’s plan is more than enough for Micca’s birthday and that she will feel extremely special on her special day. 

“No, Mark, you don’t understand. How can something that you do regularly be so special if you’ll do it on her special day as well?” Jinyoung explained. 

“If you do an upgrade of what you usually do, doesn’t that count as something special?” Mark countered. They’ve been arguing about this since three days ago when Jinyoung decided to look for places to take Micca to on her birthday. That was the day when he was not able to see Micca. 

“But --” 

“Check the place out again. Did you have any reservations yet? It’ll be in 3 weeks dude. You seriously have to consider everything. What if someone books that before you? What if the restaurant have been booked for the entire evening by someone who’s going to celebrate something?” Mark tried threatening Jinyoung. Jinyoung just shrugged. He knows he should fix these as soon as possible or else he might have to improvise. Clearly, he doesn’t want that to happen. 

“Jinyoung’s been acting strange lately.” Micca said as she and Shaina are preparing some popcorn and soda for their girls movie date. 

“Why? I don’t notice anything. How strange? Jinyoung has a strange personality to begin with.” Shaina joked which earned her a smack on her head with a pillow. 

“He seems off? Like, he stares into space like he’s thinking a lot of things. I hope he’s not overthinking about my birthday. I already told him several times that i only want to be with him on that day. Even if we don’t do anything special.” Micca explained. Shaina, clueless on whatever Jinyoung’s planning, just listened. 

Shaina noticed that Micca’s not her usual self during their movie date but she let her be. Maybe she’s just overthinking things. Usual Micca self. 

 

Jinyoung is freaking out. He’s already losing his mind with all these preparations for Micca’s birthday and, to top it all off, he feels like Micca is starting to get a hint. Or something. He can’t tell for sure but she is obviously noticing that something is up with him. That’s the thing about the two of them, no one can seem to hide anything from each other.

“She knows, man. I’m telling you, she knows!” Jinyoung told Mark as they wait for their girlfriends. 

“Can you calm down, Park Jinyoung?” Mark pleaded. “You’re freaking out way too much.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Can you go ask Shaina?”

“What? No.” Mark disagreed. “Then you’ll go compromising it even more. Trust me, when Shaina knows, Micca knows.

“Good point.” Jinyoung said. “But what will I do? This is driving me crazy! I feel like one day she’s just going to confront me about it.”

Mark took a deep breath, gathering all the patience he can get. “Focus on what matters fir--”

“Micca matters the most!” Jinyoung cut him off.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh. “Calm down, lover boy. What I meant is focus on your reservations first. That’s what matters in this whole surprise.”

Jinyoung sighed in surrender. “Okay, so I’ve already called the office and they said--”

“What did they say?”

 

“What office?”

Micca and Shaina popped out of nowhere making Jinyoung fall of the bench and Mark as white as a cotton.

“What’s up, guys? You look so scared.” Shaina said making fun of the two. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Yeah, are you hiding something from us?” Micca added.

“N-nothing!” Jinyoung stuttered nervously.

The girls gave them suspicious looks. Mark just wanted to sprint away and leave Jinyoung there but the boy needs some saving.

“Uh yeah, we’re talking about this project on one of our subjects. We need to talk some things with this office.” Mark explained smoothly.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung agreed. “It’s due in a couple of weeks.”

Micca and Shaina stared at them blankly.

“You’re not even in the same program.” Shaina pointed out.

Jinyoung and Mark turned pale.

“W-well,” Jinyoung stutters as he puts an arm around Mark’s shoulder. “It’s technically Mark’s project. I’m just helping him out. You see, I’ve got a lot of time in my hand.”

Shaina rolled her eyes and took Micca’s arm. “Yeah, right.” she grunted as they turn their backs on the girls.

“He doesn’t even have time for me.” Micca whispered to Shaina but made sure Jinyoung could hear it. “But he got loads of time doing a friend’s project.”

Jinyoung and Mark watched as their girlfriends walk ahead, leaving them behind.

Jinyoung slapped Mark’s chest. “This is all your fault!”

“What?” Mark asked in disbelief. “I just saved your ass!” 

 

Countdown to Micca’s Birthday: 2 weeks 3 days

Jinyoung and Mark had been acting weird for almost a week now and Micca and Shaina is so aware about it that it’s bothering them too much.

“They’re hiding something! I’m sure they’re hiding something!” Micca exclaimed. The two of them are having sleepover at Micca’s place to do a project which is basically trying to discover what they’re boyfriends are up to.

Shaina sighed. “I know, but they won’t tell what’s up.”

“You asked them?” Micca asked. “Did Mark say anything?”

“I just told you, he won’t say anything.” Shina replied.

Micca groaned. “Can you ask him again?”

 

“Why don’t you ask Jinyoung?” Shaina asked.

“Well…” Micca trailed off. “I can’t. What if we get into a fight? You know me. I get a bit of nagger sometimes.”

“And we don’t have the risk of getting into a fight?” Shaina said.

Micca smiled pleadingly. “Please? Think of this as your birthday gift for me. Come on.”

Shaina sighed in surrender. “You have to thank the heavens your birthday is coming up. By the way, do you have plans or anything?”

Micca sighed. “I wanted to do something. This is the first time I’m celebrating my birthday with Jinyoung and I wanted it to be special. You know, plan stuff. But I can’t talk to him about it because he’s always busy doing other stuff.” Micca pouted.

“Oh, Micca.” Shaina frowned in sympathy. She scoot over Micca and wrapped her arm on her shoulder, letting her best friend lean on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

 

“Mark Tuan!” Shaina called as she knocks aggressively on Mark’s door. “Open this door, Tuan!”

“Shaina?” Mark hazily mumbles as he opens the door. “W-what are you doing here? It’s too early?”

“Is Jinyoung here?” Shaina asked storming inside their apartment.

“What? Why? He’s not here.” Mark answered following Shaina inside.

“It’s not even nine in the morning and he’s already gone? It’s a Saturday, where is he?” Shaina asked.

Mark looked at her in puzzle. “I’m your boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Shaina asked.

“I’m your boyfriend, why are you looking for Jinyoung?” Mark mumbles, still half asleep.

“Oh.” Shaina muttered. 

Mark suddenly slumped himself on the couch, still really sleepy.

“Hey, wake up!” Shaina said kneeling in front of him.

Mark didn’t say anything and nuzzle himself to the couch.

“Mark Tuan!” Shaina cried.

“What?” Mark mumbles, eyes still closed.

“What’s up with you and Jinyoung? What are you two up to?” Shaina asked.

“What?”

 

Shaina slaps his arm. 

“Hey!” Mark was awake in an instant.

“Tell me! You two are hiding something from us! We know it! Just tell us if you don’t want to be in this relationship anymore and you two are actually running awa--”

“What?” Mark gets up on the couch.

Shaina sighed. “You two are driving us insane! Especially Micca. Poor girl couldn’t even anticipate her birthday well because you guys are stressing her so much.”

“What?” 

Shaina stared at Mark blankly. “Do you know any other words aside from what?”

Mark chuckled. “I’m sorry. Look, you’re just worrying too much. Nothing is wrong, okay? Jinyoung is just busy planning a surprise for Micca’s birthday and--oh, shit.”

Shaina’s eyes were shot wide open. “What?”

 

Countdown to Micca’s birthday: 7 days

 

To say that Micca is worried is an understatement. The past week, her gap with Jinyoung has gotten worse. He’s not only leaving early these days, but there are even days that they won’t even see each other. They will talk through text messages and chats but that won’t make Micca feel better. Jinyoung says he’s just busy working with his thesis and all and Micca wants to believe him; she honestly do. What else can she do than trust the man she loves, right?

But it’s becoming too hard for her. It’s hard when all she wanted to do is put her one-hundred percent trust in him but the voices inside her head is telling her otherwise. It’s hard when there’s this fear creeping all over her. It’s hard when a thousand of possibilities flood her mind.

What if he is hiding something?

What if Jinyoung is slowly drifting away from her?

What if it’s because she’s not good enough?

What if this is it for them?

Micca shakes her head and took a deep breath to calm herself and the chaos in her mind. She instead flips through her book as she waits for Shaina in the library. They are meeting at the library before they go out for dinner.

Her phone suddenly starts ringing, blasting Blackpink’s As If Its Your Last, earning her a few stares and shh from around the library.

Fuck. When will you ever stop being embarrassing, Micca? She thought to herself as she panics answering her phone.

“Hello?” She whispers as she gathers her things and walks outside of the library in shame.

“Hey, Micca!” Shaina greeted back. “Why are you whispering?”

“Nothing, just did some embarrassing stuff, as usual.” Micca replied.

“What happened?” Shaina asked worriedly.

“I’ll tell you when we meet. Shall we meet at the gates instead?” Micca asked.

“Oh, yeah, about that…” Shaina’s voice toned down.

“Why? What happened?” Micca asked.

“Uh, remember the test I failed last week? Yeah, the professor is asking me to take a remedial class for it. Again.”

Micca’s heart sank. To top all of her worries, her best friend Shaina is having too much on her plate these days too that they can’t spend much time together. She didn’t want to bother her too about her worries with Jinyoung because she has some issues to face on her own too.

“Which is silly, right? What am I, a high school student?” Shaina sounded to annoyed as she continue. “But she won’t let me go with this. She said she might reconsider my grade if I go, so, I think I should. I’m so sorry, Micca. I just--”

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it, I’ll just go home, I guess.” Micca said. “I’m not feeling really well, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Shaina asked. 

“Yeah.” Micca promised. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Shaina felt bad for lying to her best friend. But she’ll just ditch her just this once. And it’s for her birthday surprise! So it won’t be that bad, right? 

Micca felt lonely for being ditched by her best friend. She’s not really sure whether to believe her that she needs to attend this remedial class for one of her subjects but giving a benefit of the doubt won’t hurt. Besides, she also needs to study or else she’ll fail one of her subjects. 

“Okay, so what else do we need to do? Is the place already reserved? Have you secured permits already?” Shaina asked. She left the university when she was sure that Micca won’t see her leave the school grounds to meet the two boys in a restaurant a few blocks away.

“Yes I already did the reservation under Jinyoung’s name. I just don’t know if he was able to secure permits to bring food from outside.” Mark said. 

The couple almost fought when Shaina kept on trying to pry Mark about this hidden agenda that he has with Jinyoung. She was on the verge of breaking down because she really thought that someone between the two boys was cheating. Eventually, Mark told Shaina about the plan for Micca’s birthday. She then understood the reason behind the actions of the two and thus promised to help them while assuring Micca that Jinyoung is really not cheating and no, they are not doing anything bad. 

“I already have them. I just have to pass them today before they close. What I need help from is on how you’ll be able to convince her to go there.” Jinyoung answered as he fixes the papers needed in order to secure the place where the surprise will happen. 

“Do you have any idea on how we’ll make her go there?” Mark asked Shaina because he knows she’s best at convincing Micca to go somewhere with her. 

“I’ll be the one to do this. Just please, don’t fail on this one.” 

Shaina was about to leave when she saw Micca on her way to the restaurant. 

“Guys! Micca’s on her way here!” Shaina whispered, panicking.

“What are we going to do?” Jinyoung said as he quickly hides his papers. Just then they all heard her voice. 

“What are you guys doing here? Shaina, i thought you have a remedial class?” Micca was more than surprised to see the three of them looking like they’re all hiding something. 

“I got out early since the professor only asked us to write a paper about something.” Shaina answered nervously. Micca just stared at her before leaving. Shaina followed her while the boys escaped in order to continue the tasks for Jinyoung’s surprise. 

“Hey Micca wait!” 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re part of their hidden agenda whatsoever, too?” Micca asked, her voice a little high than usual.

“No! I just went there to check on Mark and was about to go back to our apartment.” 

“Really now, dear best friend? I just caught you red-handed and you’re still gonna defend yourself? I saw your professor and I asked about you. He said that you’re not failing his class and in fact, was one of the students with high grades. I just don’t know who to believe anymore. Whenever it’s near my birthday a lot of things fuck up.” Micca then left Shaina without giving her a chance to explain. 

 

Countdown to Micca’s birthday: 3 days

It was an awkward atmosphere for the past few days since Micca and Shaina fought. Micca never felt this alone since Jinyoung is also barely available to meet her. Jinyoung would still fetch her in the morning and drop her off after class but they rarely get to eat lunch together or spend time together since Jinyoung is very busy with school. 

“Everything’s set, we just have to wait for her birthday to execute well. How are you two going to convince Micca to go to there iif she doesn’t talk to you?” Jinyoung asked Shaina. 

“I’ll try and talk to her. If not today, then maybe tomorrow. Just let me have time to think over what i’ll have to tell her that she’ll be convinced enough to talk to me again.” Shaina felt the pressure of being the one in charge of bringing Micca to Jinyoung again. 

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll be with you when you talk to her. So that it’ll be more convincing.” Mark assured Shaina so that she won’t feel bad. In the first place, it was their fault on why Shaina was dragged into this mess called How to Properly Surprise Micca on her Birthday. 

 

Shaina went home a little later that night in order to avoid Micca but she was surprised to see that she was still up. She was supposed to go straight to her room to, again, avoid Micca until she heard. 

“Hey. I miss you.” 

Shaina can’t help but tear up when she heard Micca’s words. This is the longest one that they’ve not talked with each other and it really is something that she doesn’t want to happen again. 

“I miss you too, Micca. I’m sorry.” Shaina replied. When she turned around she saw Micca crying but with her arms wide open for a hug. 

“Shhh. It’s fine. I know you’re doing whatever that is for a reason. I may have overreacted because of what is happening between me and Jinyoung. We talked a while ago and we’re both okay now. He also explained about what happened that day when I caught you three together. So it’s fine now. We’re good, are we?” Micca explained once she hugged Shaina and they both cried together. 

Now that they’re back to being the inseparable best friends, Shaina only has one problem to think about. How to convince Micca to go out on her birthday. 

 

Countdown to Micca’s birthday: D-Day

It was the most awaited day of the three friends planning for a surprise. Shaina still doesn’t have any idea on how she’ll be able to get Micca out of the house tonight, which she is really freaking out because all of Jinyoung’s plan will fail if she did not do this right. 

“Any plans with Jinyoung today?” Shaina asked casually. She’s making sure that she won’t be too obvious or else everything that they’ve worked hard for will go down the drain. 

“Uhm none, really. He said he’ll pick me up for lunch and then he’ll drop me in the afternoon because he has some meeting to attend to. I don’t mind actually. I just want a simple celebration with him.” Micca said. 

“Then do you want to go out with me tonight? You know, girl bonding. Mark will be out tonight but he can drop us off. Where do you want to go?” Shaina offered. She’s praying that this would work out so she won’t have any problems in bringing Micca to Jinyoung. 

“Sure! I actually am planning to go somewhere tonight since i know observatories will be open because of the meteor shower happening tonight. I planned on watching this with Jinyoung but since he’ll be busy it’ll be fine if i go out with you! Doing what i love the most with my best friend. How cheesy.” both of them laughed and agreed on the time they’ll be going out. 

Jinyoung fetched Micca at exactly 11 in the morning to bring her to her favorite restaurant. It went pretty well. The food is great, the place is nice and most of all, Micca and Jinyoung was able to talk. The past few days, Micca felt like there is something drifting them apart and it bothered her too much. But being with Jinyoung here, right now, Micca is realizing that there isn’t really much to worry about. She felt bad judging him for being busy. She hates it when girlfriends are too clingy and obsessed with their partners but look at her now; all sulky and sad just because her boyfriend had to focus on his academics. 

But none of those things matter now. Spending this God-given day in her life with the man he loves the most, having the most wonderful conversation--that’s the only thing that matters.

 

“Happy birthday my love. I hope you enjoyed our short date today. I’m sorry if I can’t be with you for the whole day but really, once i’m done with my errands i’ll go and fetch you.” Jinyoung said. He, again, surprised her with a bouquet of stargazers, just like what he gave her when they got together. 

“It’s alright. Spending the day with you even just for a few hours is more than enough for me. Thank you for spending some time with me Jinyoungie.” Micca hugged Jinyoung. Jinyoung hugged her really tight and kissed her head before letting her go back inside her apartment. 

Once Micca was outside, Jinyoung went out to finish what Mark and Shaina started for his surprise. Hoping that the universe is with him in making this one a success. 

Micca was not surprised to see that Shaina is not around. She still has time to relax and fix up before her dinner and meteor shower gazing with Shaina. 

She took her time in preparing since she’ll be doing one of her favorite past times with her best friend. 

At around 7 in the evening, the doorbell rang and Micca was surprised to see that instead of Shaina, it was Mark who was at the door. 

“Hey birthday girl! You’re not expecting to see me, right?” Mark winked at her and gave her 3 star gazers. 

“Your best friend’s still out so it’s my duty to fetch you and bring you to her. Any requests my dear?” Mark said before Micca was able to ask anything. 

“Hey careful with your pet names Mark. I don’t want Shaina to think that we’re cheating behind her back. Besides, i love the Park Jinyoung and that’s what only matters.” Micca teased before she went inside the car. 

“By the way, thanks for the flowers! Are these from you?” 

Mark did not answer, instead he just drove quietly to where Shaina is. 

Micca fell asleep a few minutes into the drive. Mark took this chance to prolong the drive so as to make her sleep more and to buy time for Shaina and Jinyoung to prepare for the surprise. Once Shaina rang Mark’s phone, it was his cue to bring Micca to the place. 

“Hey Micca. Wake up. We’re here.” Mark tried waking Micca up. Their supposedly 20-minute ride to the place took them almost an hour. 

“Oh wow why are we here? And why does it seem like it took us so long to arrive here?” Micca looked at Mark suspiciously but she let it go when she saw Shaina waiting outside. Mark just smiled at her and Micca just went outside the car to go and see her best friend. 

“Have fun, Starry! Happy birthday!” Mark teased for the last time. 

“Stop calling me Starry!” Micca shouted before closing the door. 

“Why are we here, Shai? I thought we’ll be going out to eat first?” Micca was still confused as to why they were at the Observatory. It should be their last dating place since the meteor shower would be till later. 

“Just follow me, okay?” Shaina said. However when Micca saw that it was closed for an event, she felt disappointed. 

“Hey its closed. Why bother go inside?” 

“Just trust me on this okay? I will sneak us in. It’ll be exciting!” Shaina looked too excited, as if it’s her birthday. Micca was hesitant but she still followed her. 

Once they reached the stairs up the rooftop, Shaina stopped on her tracks and quietly reached out for something that she hid somewhere near. Micca was surprised to see another set of star gazers. 

“Happy birthday dear best friend. I hope you enjoy your night. Go up alone. I’ll follow you. I just have to make a very urgent call.” Shaina is hoping that Micca would buy her excuse. Micca just looked at her and slowly went up the stairs, trusting that her best friend would really follow.

Once Micca was near the door to the rooftop, Shaina quietly went down to Mark to have her own date. Meanwhile, Jinyoung was nervously waiting for his girlfriend. 

“Jinyoung? What are you doing here?” Micca was surprised to see her boyfriend waiting for her with a candlelit dinner and some equipment set up for the meteor shower. 

“Surprise! Happy birthday baby!” Jinyoung hugged Micca who was now crying her eyes out. 

“What is this Park Jinyoung! I thought you were out? Where is Shai? Where is Mark? What are we doing? I thought this is closed for some event?” Micca was still crying and was hitting Jinyoung’s chest. She cannot believe that this is happening on her birthday. 

“Yes, this observatory is closed for an event. The event is called Meteor Shower Gazing with Jinyoung and Micca on her birthday! Are you surprised?” Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at his girlfriend’s reaction. 

“More than surprised! I hate you, you know that. You’re always making me cry.” Micca replied. Jinyoung then proceeded to the table prepared by him with the food that he cooked. 

“This was actually the reason why i’ve been so distant the past few days. Mark, Shaina and I were busy planning for this surprise. I actually felt bad for being so distant from you just because i was busy preparing for your birthday surprise. I’m so sorry for that. But i hope this surprise would make up for it?” Jinyoung explained. Micca just can’t help but cry. This was too surreal. 

“I love you Park Jinyoung. Thank you for always going out of your way in making me the happiest girl. I love you and you only. Always.” 

They enjoyed their lovely date while watching the stars. Something that they always do. Something that will always be a memorable hobby for Micca. Something that will always make her remember her one and only brightest star.


End file.
